Darkness Six
by Rayofdarkness
Summary: They both wanted to change their everyday. Add a thrill that would shatter around this never changing they both had.  "I'll show you six styles of black..."
1. Chapter 1

**Ray-chan: **i decided to change my name! hello everyone! i'm back on my feet with new drive and i intend to keep it going! today, i've taken a dive into Vocaloid! i heard the song "Darkness Six" by ANTechno! and fell in love with it! i'm simply DYING for the Append version of the song! i'm hope you all enjoy the story i came up with while listening to this and many of the other AVTechno! songs.

**Author's Note: **this story contains an OC Vocaloid that i created with the 3D Costume Girl. please excuse any mistakes, i am sorry if they pop up!

**Warnings: **LenxOC. i hope she doesn't seem too...weird i guess? thsi is a rated M story so please be aware of sexual themes and/or language. uhh... i believe something like this would be called drama, but my friend said angst...i'll let you be the judge of that... xP

**Ray-chan:** alright, alright enough of me! PLEASE ENJOY!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Six<strong>

**Ch.1 - Alluring**

Her life was considered perfect. A nice home, loving parents, a good and well known school, top grades, caring, trustworthy friends and everything she could ever want. She had it all….

And she felt trapped.

Akino Kisetsu always had everything given to her, everything she could ever want, but her parents were always busy, they expected her to get good grades and become a doctor or a lawyer. Everyday was the same, nothing changed. Everyone was the same, and no one would even dare to step out of the nice line. Akino was stuck in this line; a gray and white line that that she could not escape.

The light brown haired girl stared out the window as a class lecture went on. Akino didn't hate her life, she had no real reason to, but she felt too trapped. Her parents were never home, and when they were, they only ever talked about the young girl's grades and her future. Akino didn't hate her parents; she just…..didn't want them controlling her life. The young girl wanted to change. She wanted a thrill of some sort in her ever dull life. She wanted to act differently from the perfect posture that she showed everyone around her. She wanted _something_ different to happen…

"Helloooo, Aki-chan, are you listening to me?" Miku said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Miku, what were you saying?" Akino said, snapping back into the world.

"I asked if you were free tonight," Miku pouted.

It seemed as though the long blue-green haired girl had been asking for a while now.

"Yeah, I guess so, why?" Akino asked.

It wasn't as if she had anything planned for the day. It was a Saturday and her parents were off working late again. In all truth, Akino was somewhat excited to know what Miku had planned. Anything to get rid of this dull feeling in the multi purple-color eyed girl's life.

"Well, I've never told anyone, but you seem like you need a little thrill in your life," Miku smiled.

She had no idea how right she was.

"Well," Miku leaned in closer and spoke in a hushed voice. "There's this nightclub I go to every weekend. It's really cool and you just lose yourself in the music."

"A nightclub?" Akino said out loud.

"Shhh!" the pig tailed girl hissed. "Keep your voice down," she scolded.

"S-sorry…" Akino stuttered.

"It's a bit of a nightclub mixed in with a host club. It's underground and not many people know about it, but this place is amazing," Miku said with excitement.

It seemed just thinking about the place made the high pitched girl squeal with delight.

Akino found this interesting, but at the same time, there was a feeling in her gut telling her not to go. Something was telling her that if she went, she wouldn't be able to come back. What was this unknown feeling? Was it the thrill of mystery? The excitement of actually doing something different? Maybe it had a little to do with the purple-eyed girl's parents. That might have been it. To do something behind their backs, to do the unthinkable and get rid of the perfect person she was.

"What do you say? Do you want to come with me?" Miku asked.

"Um… I don't know Miku…." Akino hesitated.

There was that thing still telling her not to go.

"Come on Aki-chan, you look so dead in class sometimes, it makes me worried. This will brighten you up, I promise!" the jumpy girl pleaded.

"Well…." The brown haired girl was still thinking it over.

"Pleeease?" Miku begged.

"Well…alright, just because it's you," Akino decided.

Besides, what's the worst that could possibly happen?

"Yes! Thank you Aki-chan, we'll go right after afterschool clubs," Miku grinned happily.

"We're not going to go home and change?" Akino asked, a little confused.

"There's no need to. Besides, after a certain hour, the club goes on lock down, and no one can get in."

The sudden glint in Miku's eyes made Akino shiver. Maybe she shouldn't go….

"What's the name of the club?" Akino asked as Miku began walking away.

There was no one in the classroom, so it was okay to ask out loud.

Miku turned with a small, playful smirk on her face. Now Akino was really considering whether or not she should go to this place…

"It's called…. Darkness Six."

…

….

…..

Just like the girl's agreed, after school clubs they hopped on the train and headed far south. Akino was a little worried, well, a little more then just worried. She was excited yes, but she was in a place she didn't recognize. The town looked run down, but it was colored in bright lights. When the young girl checked her cell, it was only 8:30. Miku seemed on edge. In fact, it looked as though she was panting. Was she really that excited?

"You look so excited, haven't you been here more then once?" Akino decided to ask.

"Oh, um….yeah I have, but it just never gets old. Every time I go there's always a new thrill," Miku said.

Akino was beginning to find this club more and more interesting. The name "Darkness Six" was defiantly something you wouldn't expect a host club to be called. Then again, it was a nightclub mixed together, so maybe it didn't seem all that weird. Akino sighed; she was just a bit too sheltered sometimes….

The two got off on Lunar Station. Another strange name for such a place is what the brunette haired girl thought. Miku pulled Akino down unfamiliar streets and past people and lights. They walk almost toward the end of town. Miku turned into a back ally, Akino following behind.

"W-where are we…?" Akino asked.

She was becoming more scared then excited.

"We're here…" Miku whispered.

Akino gulped as her pig tailed friend knocked on an unseen door.

"Who is it?" came a man's voice.

"It's Miku Hatsune, and I brought a friend this time," Miku replied.

The unseen door opened and a man dressed in a black suit came into view. He had red-brown hair in a low ponytail with a curl at the very end and his eyes were a darker shade of the color. His hand rose to lift up a pair of glasses that were hanging at the edge of his nose. The well dressed man gave a playful smirk before stepping aside with his arm out.

"Welcome back Miku, and welcome guest, to Darkness Six," the man said.

"Thank you Ted, it's nice to see you again," Miku smiled, as Ted closed the door.

"You weren't here last week, he was rather lonely," Ted said.

"Well I had midterms to study for. I can't have my grading slipping, now can I?" Miku giggled.

"Very true," chuckled the well dressed man.

"Who's 'he'?" Akino asked.

"Oh, just a friend," the pig tailed teen smiled.

Akino looked down the hall of this unknown place. The walls were gray and it looked as though only two people walking side by side could get through. This was a strange place and Akino's gut feeling was beginning to bubble up.

"Please, allow me to show you the way," Ted offered.

Miku smiled as though everything was normal. Then again, the blue-green haired girl came here far more then Akino. The brunette haired girl was not used to what ever this was. This Ted person was certainly making her believe this place was a host club though. He was welled dressed as well as well mannered.

The group came to a door behind a black curtain at the end of the hall and down a flight of stairs. Ted placed his hand on the brass knob and turned to look at Akino.

"Dear guest, I would like to ask for your name before we enter," Ted said.

"Oh, um…well I…" Akino was stuck in her thoughts for a moment.

"It doesn't have to be your real name, but I need some kind of identification for when you return," Ted explained.

"Oh, it's Akino Kisetsu but uh… I'm not sure if I'll be coming back, this place gives me goose bumps for some reason…" Akino admitted.

There was just something not right about this place. But what was it?

Ted smiled and said something Akino wasn't expecting.

"Oh, I guarantee you'll be returning again, Akino Kisetsu…"

And with that, Ted opened the door.

Lights, dancing, the pounding of the bass and techno music filled all of Akino's senses. Instead of sweat and heat, she could smell apples and cherries. There was a girl singing in a sweet tone, soft, soft, and then the blasting sound of techno filled the dance floor and the people moving. Akino's eyes couldn't move from where they were. Everything just seemed so magical.

"Miku this place is- Miku?"

Akino looked around. Where had the blue-green haired girl gone? Anxiety began to rise in the brunette haired girl as she looked for her friend. How was she going to get home if she couldn't find Miku.

Another song came on, a girl again, but sweeter, more passion. The people moved together, swayed their hips to the beat, spread their hands against the chest of the person they were dancing with.

"Miku? Miku where are you?" Akino called against the beat of the loud music.

"_Oh, look what we have here…"_

There were too many people that Akino was having a hard time seeing anything. The lights flashed, blues, purples whites, greens, it was almost overwhelming.

"_Looks as though we have a lost little girl here…"_

Akino had no choice; she had to go into the crowd to find her friend. The small girl stepped in, trying to move past the bodies and hands. She thought she saw long blue-green hair and tried calling out.

"Miku wait!"

It was no use. Akino stood in the middle of the dance floor, hands covering her ears and the smell of apples, cherries and musk filling her senses. She was wondering if she would pass out. Everything was so bright, so loud, so clouded. Where was she? What was she doing?

"_Maybe I should help her out…ne?"_

Akino wasn't getting a headache, which was surprising, but she couldn't see or think straight. How long had she just been standing there, covering her ears with her eyes closed?

"_In this small world that doesn't pick one out of two."_

Akino opened, or tried to open, one of her eyes. Who was that? Who was singing? The person sounded close.

"_Within the rules that are becoming too complex."_

The small girl tried looking around. No one was singing, she could only hear the bass and drumming of the techno music and breathing and panting of the people dancing. Where was that voice coming from?

"_The only thing I can see is a dim freedom."_

Akino came to realize, it was a boy's voice. But where was it coming from.

"_There is no space between reality and thought._

His voice was sweet, like honey. Akino continued looking around but saw noting except dancing people.

"_To the voice whispered in a silent mercy, will it be given?"_

"_If we decided to leave, will we be given permission to go?"_

A soft hand touched her shoulder and Akino turned, only to see nothing. Was she losing her mind?

"M-Miku?" she called again.

"_Is this world really someone else's dream?"_

"C-come out, please stop scaring me…" Akino trembled.

"_Or is it mine?"_

The pounding of the music and sweetness of this boy's voice were making her go crazy. Akino covered her ears again and shut her eyes tight. She wanted to go home…

"_I recognized that this was a game."_

"Please stop…I want to go home…" the small girl pleaded.

"_It was the game I started in." _

Soft hands caressed her face and pulled her hands away from her ears. Akino kept her eyes shut as her feet began moving. The sweet voice singing to her didn't stop and began filling her mind with sweet nothings

"Filling up the dizzy world's space with only me…"

The boy's voice was closer. Nearly right next to her ear.

"I'll show you a whisper…"

Arms wrapped around her small waist, gentle fingers, gloved fingers, danced across her cheek. That's when Akino snapped her eyes open.

"I'll break away and spread my wings, filling this dizzy world with me."

When the music calmed down a softer, yet still jumpy tune, began to play. Akino stared at the boy in front on her.

Blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, a white dress shirt with a lazy yellow tie around his neck. His hands were covered with black gloves and he wore dress pants the same color of black. His eyes were blue, beautiful aqua blue. He wore a playful smirk across his face and let out a low chuckle. His voice dripped of sweet honey and sugar.

"Looks like you woke up. I didn't expect that to happen," the blonde haired boy said.

**Close your eyes…**

"Who…who are you…." Akino murmured.

The small girl flushed when she realized that this strange boy was holding her. And he was holding her rather close, his gloved fingers still playing along her cheek. His playful smiled widened a little.

…**gently.**

"You're different, you didn't fall under the trance," the boy completely ignored the question, and seemed rather amused.

"Trance? Wha-what are you talking about?" Akino asked, completely confused about what was going on.

The blonde boy grinned and pulled Akino with him, slipping behind a red curtain and pushing the small girl against a wall.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing?" Akino exclaimed.

Who did this guy think he was!

**Allow yourself to be clamed…**

"You're interesting, I think I like you," the boy declared.

Akino's eyes widened and her face turned cherry. What on earth was this guy saying? The two had only just met and this blonde haired boy was already pulling and holding her far too close for the brunette haired girl's liking. And the thing that was making matters worse is that this strange boy was leaning closer.

"I like you, you're not like the others," the boy said in a whisper.

…**deeply, deeply.**

He leaned in closer and Akino averted her gaze, only to see Miku right across from her. The small girl was shocked at what she was seeing.

Miku was pressed against the wall with a blue haired young man kissing down her neck. The blue-green haired girl's uniform was falling off her shoulders and her mouth hung open in what looked like a silent moan. The boy pressing against her had his hands up her skirt and knee between Miku's legs. When Akino looked down the hall, she saw that it wasn't only Miku. Down the hall, there were a number of couples kissing, feeling up one another, and even doing….

**When ever you open your heart's door…**

"Oh….oh my god…." Akino stammered out.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hey now, I'll get jealous if you keep looking at Kaito."

The small girl turned her gaze back to the blonde boy holding her. He had a playful pout on his face and began twirling with a piece of light brown hair that wasn't up in Akino's ponytail.

…**you drop anxiety and loneliness onto me.**

"Wh-what is that guy doing to Miku!" Akino exclaimed, horror in her eyes.

"Ahhh, so you're Akino. No wonder I've never seen you before, this is your first time here," the blonde boy said, leaning in closer and ignoring the question again.

Akino flinched back and tried to bury herself into the wall. She could feel the boy's warm breath against her hair and temple. She shivered when his nose began to skim along her brown locks.

"You smell nice…" the boy breathed.

**A white shadow that follows you everywhere…**

"N-no, stop it, please…." Akino whimpered.

**This world is one where you won't wake up until you get something…**

The strange boy began running his lips through Akino's hair, inhaling her shampoo. Oddly enough, it smelled like apples. His hands slowly skimmed down her sides and she let out a soft yelp. She was interesting, but the blonde boy was beginning to feel disappointed. She was falling under the trance and submitting to him, just like the others. Maybe she wasn't the one he was looking for…

**Only the shape of a heart like delicacy that could collapse at any time…**

**I want to abandon it without destroying it…**

**That's because this is proof that's similar to me.**

"Too bad," the boy voiced out.

His hand slowly began to travel down Akino's leg. This is where he usually stopped if the girl let him do as he pleased. He didn't want that, and knew his Boss would scold him again later, but he didn't want to be like everyone else. He wanted his everyday to change and he was kind of hoping this girl would bring that change.

**The one thing that everyone has…**

…**that everyone is careful with…**

…**the time to find it is now…**

"Oh well, guess it can't be helped…" the boy whispered as he moved his lips to Akino's ear.

He rubbed his thumb against the small girl's leg before slipping his black gloved hand under her white school skirt…

**In this time where you close your eyes and sink in deeply.**

"Stop it!"

The boy was pushed away and his eyes widened in bewilderment at what had happened. He stared at the small girl, face flushed and hands gripping her chest. She looked upset and was biting her lip to hold back tears. The boy was surprised because Akino did the one thing he didn't expect.

She rejected him.

"You…..you pervert!" Akino yelled.

And she ran out.

The blonde haired boy stood where he was for a moment, before he took off after Akino.

The small girl pushed past bodies, trying to find her way out. She wanted out of this place, she wanted to get out!

"Wait!"

Akino's eyes widened. Was that strange, perverted boy really following after her? She dared not look back. Akino continued pushing, reaching out her arms to try and make her way out.

"Hey wait!" the boy called.

Akino was finally able to get out of the dancing crowd, but now she had to find a door. She franticly searched, becoming overwhelmed when the boy's voice was getting closer and closer. Taking a wild guess, Akino ran forward and found a black door that blended in with the walls. Not waiting another moment she flung the door open and tore through the black curtain. She tripped and tumbled as she ran up the stairs. The small girl practically flew when she recognized the familiar gray hallway.

Ted was standing by the main door smoking a cigarette when he suddenly heard the fast tapping of feet. He wondered who would be running down the hall at such a time, unless something had happened. Ted was ready to address the situation and was utterly surprised when it was Akino who came running down the halls faster then any messenger that had come looking for Ted.

"Kisetsu-san, is something wrong?" Ted asked in an alert tone.

He let out a yelp when the small girl pushed past him and grabbed the doorknob of the main door.

"Get me out of here! I want out!" Akino yelled.

Before Ted could do anything, he heard another pair of running feet. He was about to tell Akino that he would watch her if it was some drunk, because it had happened once or twice before, but to his astonishment, Akino pushed the main door open and ran into the awaiting night. Ted stared at the open door until the running behind him stopped and he looked behind him to see and panting blonde boy.

"Damnit….she ran away…." The boy breathed, resting his hands on his knees.

"Well this is surprising," Ted said.

The boy straightened up and ran a gloved hand through his blonde locks. After a minute of thinking he sighed.

"I lost her…" he voiced.

"It's rare to see you chasing after a girl. Did something happen?" Ted asked, closing the main door.

The boy let out another sigh.

"She's different, she pushed me away," the boy replied, closing his eyes.

"Oh, seems as though Len finally has the prey he was looking for," the well dressed man chuckled.

The blonde haired boy smirked when he opened his eyes.

"She'll come back. After all, this is only the first style of black I've shown her. And we all know that curiosity gets the better of people when they come to Darkness Six."

Ted chuckled at what Len said, and he agreed completely.

…

….

On the train home, Akino gripped her chest tight and curled in her seat. The train was nearly empty and the small girl just wanted to get home. She felt bad for leaving Miku, but she just…she just…

"I'm never going back. I won't ever go there," Akino sobbed, curling up more into herself.

Oh…how wrong she was…

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> so, how was it?

R&R?

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ray-chan:** ooookay! here is chapter two. i hope you all enjoy this.

**Author's Note:** again, this is rated M for sexual themes and/or language.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 – Captivating<strong>

How long had it been? Maybe a week or two now, perhaps longer. Akino kept getting knots in her stomach, and she couldn't talk to Miku without thinking about what she had seen. She didn't hate Miku, of course not. The light-brown haired girl was just afraid.

She kept having dreams about the strange boy. She could see his aqua blue eyes and that smiling face. She could feel his warm breath on her ear and neck, his body heat and gentle hands. Akino couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to dream about some perverted boy that nearly almost raped her.

"Aki-chan…"

Said girl looked up to see her dear friend Miku standing in front of her desk. Akino was so lost in her thoughts she didn't know it was lunch period.

"Aki-chan…we need to talk…" the usually high-pitched and bubbly girl said in a soft tone.

"Oh….okay…." Akino said in a nearly inaudible whisper.

Miku grabbed Akino by her arm as the small brown haired girl was dragged to the school's roof top. The two stood in silence before Miku decided to say the first words.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted and bowed.

"H-huh…?" Akino responded, taken back by the outburst.

"I…I sorry if I caused you trouble…" Miku said.

"It's…it's alright… I don't mind so much anymore…." Akino replied.

"But…you had me worried too! After an hour I went looking for you but couldn't find you. I asked Ted about it and he said that you came running out of the place, what happened?" the blue-green haired girl asked.

Akino was about to reply, but then she thought of what Miku was doing, and that strange blonde boy. The small girl covered her mouth and averted her eyes in embarrassment. Her pigtailed friend saw this.

"Akino what happened?" Miku asked again.

"I…..I…." Akino was having a hard time spilling the words out.

Should she even tell her friend that she had seen her in such a lewd position? Akino just wasn't sure…

"I….I….I saw you with someone!" Akino finally let out.

Miku froze, her cheeks dusting a dark red.

Akino shut her eyes tight. She felt so embarrassed and so ashamed for finding her dear friend in such a strange way. The small girl didn't know if she could ever face Miku again.

Needless to say Akino was shocked when Miku grabbed her by the shoulders and was asking her a bunch of questions.

"Wait, you were in the back room? The one behind the red curtain? Who took you there? Who did you go with?" Miku hammered, her face still tinted pink.

"H-huh-w-what are you talking about?" Akino asked, clearly taken back by the sudden change in mood.

"Who took you to the back room?" Miku asked again.

"I-I don't know! S-some blonde haired pervert, I never got his name," Akino replied, embarrassed to mention the strange boy.

"No way! You got _his_ attention?" Miku gasped, as if what Akino just said was an amazing feat.

"Cut this out Miku!" Akino yelled, pulling away from her friend.

This whole thing was not funny and the small girl couldn't believe that her friend was acting as if though meeting the perverted boy was the best thing to happen to her. Said friend was confused as to why Akino suddenly closed into herself.

"Miku….what is Darkness Six…" Akino asked in a soft tone.

"I told you, it's a nightclub and a host club mix-"

"That's not what I'm asking!" Akino interrupted.

Miku stared at friend.

"What…..what _is_ Darkness Six? What does it do to people…?" Akino asked.

Miku averted her eyes and began walking toward the school roof exit.

"Miku!" Akino called.

"It draws you in," Miku said softly.

"Huh?"

"Darkness Six…it draws you in. Once you get a taste of the sweet scent, the music, the lights, everything; you can't stop thinking about it. You want to go back." the blue-green haired girl explained.

"I'm not going back. I don't _want_ to go back!" Akino insisted.

Miku let out a soft laugh and was beginning to scare Akino.

"You'll be back, I know you will. Because you met him, you can't stop thinking about him," Miku said.

"Him, you mean that blonde pervert? I never want to see his face again!" the brown haired girl argued.

"I said the same thing about Kaito."

Akino stared at her friend in shock. Miku wasn't serious about all this….was she?

The pigtailed girl began to leave when Akino stopped her.

"Wait, what's his name?" Akino asked.

Miku smiled.

"Sorry, I can't tell you, it's against the rules," she replied.

And Miku left, leaving a bewildered and scared Akino.

…

….

…..

She tossed and turned. She gripped the sheets and bit her pillow. Images of that same blonde haired boy kept filling her mind. She could feel his gentle gloved hands, the brushing touch of his lips; she could hear him singing to her in that smooth voice. It was like he was calling her.

Akino bolted up from her sleep and practically started pulling at her hair. This was crazy! Why couldn't she stop thinking about a boy who almost rapped her? She could barely remember anything from that night; she didn't even want to remember.

"_Too bad." _

Akino jolted. No, no, no, no, no! She was not going to think about him!

"_Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."_

Though Akino did wonder. What did that strange boy mean when he said that? And why would he chase after her? Akino tried putting the rape aside for a moment and thought. A rapist would not be as gentle as that boy was. If he wanted to, he would have done so during that time and not stalled. He was having a small conversation, even though he didn't answer any of Akino's questions. He did _talk_ rather then strip her and try to…. Akino cleared her head again.

She wanted to understand Miku's point of view on Darkness Six. She hadn't talked to her friend in a while and Akino didn't like how it seemed as though the two were avoiding each other.

As much as Akino hated to admit it, she did want to know more about Darkness Six; otherwise she would go insane dreaming about this stupid guy. Akino pulled the blanket over her head.

Tomorrow was Saturday…..tomorrow she would be returning to Darkness Six…..

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ray-chan:** i'm kinda sad with the lack of reviews =( and i thought people would really like this one too. well, as long as you guys are reading that's ok! i was thinking of changing the setting to T because there isn't really anything TO bad. but i'll see. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 – Consuming<strong>

She wouldn't ask to go with Miku, she felt as though she couldn't. Akino decided that she would go herself. She knew where to go and what stop to get off on, so she should be fine. Akino skipped her singing club to go home and change. She put on a pair of black shorts that came about three or four inches above her knees. She put on her favorite light purple dress that was split open in the front and came just above her shorts. She tied a strawberry red ribbon around her upper waist and looked in the mirror. Akino's bellybutton showed a bit, but not enough to where she would feel uncomfortable. She decided to put her light-brown locks in low pigtails. Once she threw on some knee high socks and Mary Jane shoes, she was ready to go.

The main thing to Akino's attire was the shorts. She usually wore shorts even with her school uniform, but they were thin and might as well be called girl boxers. She didn't want to be caught off guard this time. Though, when she saw a few guys looking her way, she rethought her little dress up plan a bit….

…

.…

.….

8:30, just like the last time. Once off Lunar Station, Akino made her way across the run down town lit in bright lights. She wondered if she was early. She kind of wanted to have Miku come before her. But, the sky was dark, and took nearly thirty minutes to walk to the end of town, if you were fast. Akino cleared her head, this was no time to rethink plans or back down. If she was early, she was early, leave it at that.

When Akino turned into the familiar back ally, it took her five minutes to find the hidden door. Once she did, she knocked twice.

"Who is it?" came the familiar voice of Ted.

"It's….it's Akino…." The small girl gulped.

There was a moment of silence before the door was opened and a well dressed Ted came out, wearing a knowing smile, as if he knew the small girl would be back sooner or late. He stepped aside with his arm held out.

"Welcome back, Akino Kisetsu."

…

….

Ted said nothing as he led Akino down the gray hall, though he did compliment her on her outfit. Once Akino entered the familiar room, the music hit her ears and she was on her own.

Everything seemed so much brighter from the last time she came here. The lights flashed pinks and purples. Stars and moons covered the ceiling. It all looked so magical.

Akino tired to clear her thoughts, but the smell of cherries was filling her senses again. The music seemed louder, stronger, drawing her onto the dance floor. Akino walked in the middle of the dance floor and covered her ears. The smell of musk began enclosing on her. She waited…

…and she heard his voice again.

Akino waited, lip singing the lyrics of the song she had already heard. She could hear him. His voice was strong, smooth, mimicking the lyrics she was lip singing to. She felt his gloved hand touch her shoulder, and she shuddered a little. She continued to lip sing, waiting for him to make his move. Gentle fingers brushed against her cheek and then she felt arms around her waist.

When she tried to open her eyes, Akino found that she couldn't. She was being lured in by this strange boy's voice and allowed herself to be pulled behind what she knew were red curtains. Her small back was pressed against the wall and Akino waited for that smooth voice to talk before she opened her eyes.

"You really are different," came the boy's voice.

Akino slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the boy in front of her.

His hair was still in a ponytail, but he had on a red dress shirt and an undone tie around his neck. He still had on black gloves and black jeans instead of dress pants. His eyes looked closer to green this time and he still had that smile.

"I want answers…" Akino said.

The boy let out a soft chuckle.

"And what makes you think I will provide said answers?" he teased.

"Because you find me different?" Akino tested.

The boy hummed in thought.

"True, I do find you different, but if you want answers, I want rewards," the boy grinned.

Akino bit her lip. She wasn't to sure about this….

"How about I give you a freebee?" the boy said, seeing Akino's nervousness.

"A freebee?" Akino repeated.

"You can ask me one question, and I will give you a free answer," the blonde boy offered.

Akino thought for a minute. What could she ask him? Should it involved Darkness Six itself? But she had too many question to ask about that one. Should she ask why he works here? No, too personal. Explain the host club factor of Darkness Six? No, she had more questions concerning that too….

"Tik tok princess, ask quick before I change my mind," the boy warned playfully.

"Name…" Akino said.

"Hmm?" the boy mused out.

"What is your name?" Akino asked.

The boy let out a soft chuckle and ran his hand across Akino's cheek.

"My name is Len Kagamine, at your service, princess."

In saying that, Len lifted Akino's hand, and kissed the back of her naked fingers.

Akino pulled her hand back and gave a small pout.

"I thought you said it was a freebee."

"That was a greeting, princess. Any other questions you ask, depending on how much detail I have to explain, will have a reward to match the question asked," Len said.

Akino bit her lip again. This Len person really was a pervert…

"So, do you still want to ask questions?" Len said in a slightly teasing tone.

Akino looked past Len and down the halls. Sure enough, she saw Miku with the same blue haired boy she assumed was Kaito. Her purple eyes scanned down a little further and she could even recognize some people from her class. Akino wondered just how many people were here that she actually knew.

The small girl jolted when she felt a pair of lips by her ear and she pitched Len's arm. Surprisingly, the blonde boy didn't flinch, so Akino pinched harder.

"Might as well give up, because doing that only turns me on," Len grinned.

Akino grunted and gulped. This guy was just too weird.

"You're…..weird…" Akino said out loud.

"I'm well aware of this, princess. I have an idea," the blonde boy smiled.

"Oh no…." Akino began backing up into the wall.

"Calm down princess, I'll be nice. How about you tell me about yourself?" Len suggested.

"Um….okay….?" Akino said warily.

There was silence for a minute before Len spoke up again.

"I'm waiting princess," he mused playfully.

"Huh? B-but you didn't ask me anything," Akino said.

"Do I have to?" Len asked, in his playfully tone once again.

"Well, yeah, how am I supposed to know what you want to know about me?" Akino asked, slightly confused and annoyed.

"And stop calling me princess," she added.

"Are you asking me to stop calling you that?" Len asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"No, I'm telling you to stop calling me that. I have a name you know," Akino pouted.

She was feeling a little more confident, but suddenly lost that modem when Len pulled her tight against his body. Akino's face paled before it lit up as bright as an apple.

"Ohhh, so princess is ordering me is she? That's going to cost you, Akino," Len said, whispering the small girl's name in her ear.

"H-hey, l-let go! Don't hold me so close!" Akino complained, pushing against the boy's chest.

She really didn't want the same thing to happen again, only to worsen this time!

Len grinned and leaned in, placing his lips on the side of Akino's neck. The small girl yelped and gave a strong shudder. A soft voice began singing from behind the red curtain, a new song.

Len didn't really do anything to the small girl's neck; he just moved his lips up and down slowly before parting them.

"Tell me about yourself, Akino," Len whispered softly.

Akino shuddered again. Maybe if she talked it would get the fact that Len was nearly kissing her neck out of her mind.

"I…I…" Akino tried thinking of what to say.

"I….like the color purple….and I have a small cat living with me…" the small girl managed to say.

"What's your cat's name?" Len asked, as he lightly grazed his teeth against Akino's earlobe.

"Uh…umm….h-her name is Emi. She meows a lot when she's hungry…" Akino said.

She yelped when Len actually kissed her neck and pulled her closer. Akino was really happy she wore shorts.

"You know…..cats meow a lot when they're in heat," Len whispered against the small girl's neck.

"Y-you pervert…" Akino shivered.

"Yes, yes I know. Tell me more. What do you like to eat? What are your hobbies?" Len asked, making sure the girl didn't completely lose herself.

"I…I like rice balls, and strawberries. And I like singing…." Akino gripped Len's shirt when his light kisses trialed over to her throat.

"Uh huh, tell me more," Len encouraged.

"Uh-um….my favorite season is winter and…..and….I hate math and science…."

Akino couldn't think straight anymore, not with this idiot kissing her neck and throat. She whimpered softly and tried to curl into herself, but Len wasn't letting that happen. He held the small girl up and continued his light kissing.

"You smell nice," Len said, inhaling to prove his point. "Oh, and did I ever mention how cute you look tonight?" he added.

"P-please stop, this is…..embarrassing…" Akino shivered.

"But, I prefer seeing you in that cute school uniform," Len said in a smooth voice, ignoring the small girl's pleas.

The smell of musk was filling the hall and Akino was beginning to hear panting and moaning. When she opened one of her multi-colored purple eyes, she wasn't sure if she should be horrified or just completely embarrassed about what she was seeing.

Everyone….nearly everyone was engaging in some sort of sexual act. Hands were under skirts, mouths were sucking on necks and shoulders and….and some of the girls had their legs wrapped around their partner's waist and….and

Akino closed her eyes tight and buried her face in Len shoulder, actually seeking some kind of comfort from the boy who was still kissing her neck.

"Ahh!"

Akino flinched at the noise and she dared to look up. She became ashamed at what she wasn't meant to see.

Her dear friend Miku was being pushed against the wall, her legs wrapped around the blue haired male and her arms draped around his neck. He…..he was…..

"Close your eyes," came Len's voice.

His tone was gentle, and he blocked Akino's view by carefully pressing her face into his chest. The small girl gripped the front of the blonde boy's shirt and hid her face away from the embarrassing sight.

"Are you scared?" Len asked, running his lips along the trembling girl's light-brown locks.

"N-no…I'm just embarrassed," Akino replied.

And she really was. It wasn't everyday that you see people you're familiar with having sex in a hall surrounded by other people. Akino was just thankful Len hadn't tried anything, other then kissing her neck. Now the blonde boy was rubbing her back and planting soft kisses in her hair and behind her ear. It made Akino wonder…

"Are…are you going to…..to…." Akino shuddered at the thought and couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"No, I'm not like that," Len said, not needing to hear the full question.

As he ran his gloved fingers through the girl's hair he looked back at everyone. The only decent host members were Kaito and his Boss. Everyone else just slept with whoever wanted the attention. Len remembered when he used to be like that and hated himself a little for acting so needy. But now his Boss would get mad because he wasn't bringing in any customers. Len sighed; well, sometimes his Boss was a little confusing every once in a while.

"Is…. Is this what Darkness Six really is…?" Akino decided to finally ask.

"Well," Len took a minute to think. "The reason why we're so popular is because anyone who comes here can easily forget the day. We mix all the six senses together to create an atmosphere that everyone can join in. Darkness Six is a place where you can be the honest you and where you can feel everything with your body," the blonde boy explained.

"So…that's why this place is called Darkness Six…." Akino said.

The small girl squeaked when Len lifted her chin and brought his face so close she could taste his breath on her tongue. He pulled Akino closer, his knee slightly pushing its way between her legs.

"W-w-w-what do you think you're doing!" Akino flushed a mad shade of red.

Len smirked.

"That question required a lot of explaining and detail in it, so, I want a reward to match it."

"We-we're still on that?" Akino exclaimed, shock written all over her face.

Len just grinned and moved closer.

"I want a kiss. That should be fair, right?"

"N-no! There is no way I'm giving you my first kiss!" the small girl protested.

Akino began struggling and Len was getting slightly annoyed. As much as he liked the light-brown haired girl, her constant protests and pleas were getting on the blonde boy's nerves. She decided to come back and Len wasn't going to let her leave as easily without a taste.

Len pinned the small wrists to the side of Akino's face and gently whispered in her ear.

"Calm down and look into my eyes."

Len pulled away from her ear and rested their foreheads together, waiting for Akino. When the small girl didn't open her eyes, Len kissed her closed eyelid and tried again.

"Akino, open your eyes and look and me," Len said softly.

After a minute or so of struggling with her inner thoughts, Akino gave in and looked up at the blonde boy. Her eyes widened at the crystal blue color of Len's eyes. She could have sworn they were green when she first came here.

"I won't hurt you; I said I wasn't like that," Len said, moving closer.

Akino shivered and tried to mesh herself together with the wall. Len kissed her closed eyelids again and the small girl looked up at him. Why was he so…so gentle? Akino would even use the word bipolar. First he was perverted, now he was as sweet as a gentleman.

"Trust me," Len said softly.

"G-give me one good reason why I should…" Akino tested.

"Because if I really wanted to, I could have had you in the same position as your friend Miku right now. I could have drugged you and had my way with you the minute I caught you. There isn't anything in my line of work that says I can't force my way on you," Len said, in a somewhat dark tone.

Akino wanted to cry but she knew he was right. He could have done all those things, so why didn't he?

"I like you," Len said, answering the unspoken question.

"But….but why….?" Akino muttered, her voice shaky and tears wanting to fall.

Len kissed the small girl's eyes, tasting the salty drops and pulling her into a warm embrace. He was surprised when Akino returned his hug.

"I like you," Len repeated. "You….you bring out the honest me…"

Before Akino could say anything to that, Len silenced her with a kiss.

Akino's first kiss….

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> okay, so this is more of T+


	4. Chapter 4

**Ray-chan:** sorry for the wait. here's Ch.4!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4 – Beckoning<strong>

Sunday. How the small girl was so happy it was a Sunday. Though Akino's parents came home yesterday, all she had to tell them was that she was spending the day with Miku. Akino hadn't realized she stayed at Darkness Six till nearly six in the morning. How she wasn't tired, the small girl would never know, but she thought it was the fact that she just couldn't keep Len out of her mind.

He kissed her. He stole her first kiss and she….she liked it. Akino couldn't believe that she liked the kiss. The way Len gently moved his lips against hers. Not forcing his tongue into her mouth like in the books she read from Miku. In fact, he didn't use his tongue at all. Len kept the kiss sensual, warm, and almost loving. After the kiss he continued to kiss her neck and just held Akino close for what felt like hours.

It actually might have been hours, since Akino came home so late. Another thing that blew Akino's mind is what happened at the end, when she decided she had to leave.

"_I want to give you something," Len had said._

Akino blushed and hid her face in her pillows.

"_It's my cell phone number. Text me sometime."_

Why….why would Len give her his number? The piece of paper holding the blonde boy's contact was hidden away in Akino's nightstand. She didn't know how she should take the offer. Would she ever text Len? Would she ever want to see the blonde boy outside of Darkness Six?

She wondered if Len went to school. Was he in high school? He looked as though he was. Was Len in the same grade as her? Maybe a grade higher? Akino couldn't stop thinking about him. It was worse then when she first went to Darkness Six.

He was a host member, right? Did Len do these things to other girls? But what about everything he said last night? Did he tell every girl that? Did Miku know?

"_I like you…"_

Akino covered her ears.

"_You…you bring out the honest me…"_

What did that even mean? Akino was so confused she was starting to get a headache. When the small girl heard a knock on the door she didn't answer. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Akino, it's your mother, can I come in?"

The small girl said nothing and cursed in her head when the door opened.

"Honey, breakfast is ready, you should come down and eat," Akino's mother said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a little bit," Akino replied.

The small girl was a relieved when the door shut. If there was one upside to having parents like hers, it was that they didn't know her well enough to tell if something was wrong. But in a way, it made Akino feel lonely. Once dressed, the brown haired girl went down to the dinning room.

Akino's father was drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper and her mother had a cup of tea in hand. Akino took her seat and began eating small bites. In all truth she just wasn't hungry. The small girl still had so much on her mind and she kind of wanted to call Miku.

…and she did.

Later that day Akino went over to Miku's house and the two hung out in the blue-green haired girl's room while said girl's mom made lunch.

The two girls sat on Miku's bed in an awkward silence, until Miku spoke up.

"So….have you been….alright?" she asked.

"Oh, um….I-I've been…..fine….." Akino murmured.

There was another round awkward silence, but this time, Akino spoke up.

"Miku….. I went back to Darkness Six," the small girl confessed.

Miku looked up in surprise. She had seriously thought that her friend would not ever go back. Miku had told her though, that she would. The blue-green haired girl didn't laugh or smile, she simply listened to the friend she had missed talking to.

"You…you were right. Curiosity got the better of me and I just had to find answers…." Akino said, she head held low.

"Did you…find the answers you were looking for?" Miku asked.

"Kind of….but now I'm more confused…." Akino replied.

"Why, what happened?" the pigtailed girl asked, worry laced in her tone.

"Oh! Did you meet with the blonde boy again?" she added.

Akino's small nod gave Miku her answer.

"Len….his name is Len…."

What surprised Miku was the blush that started to bloom on her small friend's face. The blue-green haired girl now was wondering what had happened.

"M-Miku….can I ask you something?" Akino asked in a small voice.

"Um, yeah sure, what's wrong?" Miku replied, leaning closer.

"Um…well….."

Miku was a little worried. Akino's face was lighting as red as an apple.

"D-do…do you….do you….like Kaito?" Akino finally blurted out.

Now it was Miku's turn to blush mad shades of color. Where had that question come from? Unless….

"You…..were you at Darkness Six last night?" Miku asked.

"Y….yeah…." Akino replied.

"I…I didn't know…" the blue-green haired girl murmured.

There was another awkward silence that filled the room and it only ended when Miku's mother came in to give the girl's lunch. After said girl's mother left, Miku began to answer Akino's question.

"I…. I like Kaito a lot…but…" she paused.

"But…?" Akino looked up at her friend.

"Since Kaito is a host member, it's hard for him to choose a….well, a mistress…" Miku finished.

"A mistress…?" Akino repeated.

For some reason, the small girl felt her heart sink.

"Well, there's me….and…do you know Meiko?" the pigtailed girl asked.

Akino thought for a minute.

Meiko, Meiko…the name did sound familiar.

"She wouldn't happen to be the school tough girl would she…?"

Miku nodded.

"Kaito has her in his services too," Miku said.

Akino gasped.

"How can you be with a guy like that Miku?" the brown haired girl exclaimed.

"Because…. I love him…" Miku smiled.

"But how? Miku, if he's sleeping with someone else how can you love him?"

Akino covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. She looked up at her friend, whose cheeks were bright red.

"So…. I guess you've seen a lot…" Miku said.

"So that means…." Akino muttered.

Miku looked at her friend, whose head was lowered and shoulders shaking.

"Does that mean Len is no different…?" Akino asked, her voice trembling.

Miku moved closer to the shaking girl and hugged her. It seemed as though the small girl had fallen for Len Kagamine and not yet realized it. Miku patted her friends back and hushed her cracking voice. She remembered when she realized that Kaito had more then just her as a customer. Akino would adjust, that's just the kind of person she was….

When Akino left Miku house, she debated with herself in whether or not she should even go back to Darkness Six. She didn't want to be toyed with, and she didn't want to fall any deeper then she had already. Somehow… Akino began to like Len. He was different. He added that spice in her dull life. The small girl didn't want to admit it at first, but now, with the way everything was now, she couldn't help but like Len.

Her parents weren't home, and there was no surprise there, so Akino dragged herself to her room and plopped on her bed. Her ever changing purple eyes stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours before she turned on her side. Her gaze fell upon her cell phone.

"_Text me sometime…"_

Akino thought for a moment longer.

"_Text me…"_

She was hearing his voice again, so she covered her ears.

"_I like you."_

She grabbed her phone…

"_You bring out…"_

…and the piece of paper hidden away in her nightstand.

"…_the honest me…"_

And Akino called Len Kagamine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> ^_^;


	5. Chapter 5

**Ray-chan:** sorry for the wait, for those of you reading this story. college is fun, but man is it time consuming! okay, i'll keep the chatting short, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5 – Submitting<strong>

She called him, she called Len. Now all she had to do was wait for the blonde boy to answer. The phone rang once…

Twice…

Three times…

Four-

"**Hello?"**

Akino froze. He…he picked up! Though, he sounded kind of tired. When Akino looked at her clock, it was almost one. How long has she been at Miku's? When had she started getting used to staying up so late?

"**Uragh…if this is some kind of joke, I'm hanging up,"** the blonde boy said, rather annoyed by the sudden silence after being woken up.

"H-hold on Len," Akino cried.

"**Huh? Akino, is that you?"** Len asked.

"Y-yeah….it's me…. Sorry for calling so late. I'll let you go back to sleep…" Akino said.

"**No, no, it's fine. Sorry if I sounded scary or something. So, what's up?"**

Just east of where Akino was, Len got up out of his bed and gave a small stretch. He hadn't expected the small girl to actually call him, much less this late at night. The blonde boy walked over to the window and moved the curtain, looking at the lights that flashed in the sky.

Surprisingly, Len lived in a normal looking house just a train ride away from Darkness Six. He lived with his older sister Rin, who had no idea he was working as a host member, which was probably for the best. Len went down into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab something to eat.

"**So, what did you want to talk about?"** Len asked when he noticed the girl on the other line was quiet.

"Oh…um… I-I know you said to text you but… I'm not very good when it comes to texting people…" Akino confessed.

"**It's fine, I'll glad you called. Otherwise, I might not have woken up."**

Akino could have sworn she saw Len grinning over the phone.

"**Len, who are you talking to?"** came a muffled voice from over the phone

Akino froze and her eyes widened. Who…who was Len with?

"**It's just a friend Rin, go back to bed,"** Len said to the girl whose name seemed to be Rin.

"This late at night?" said girl questioned.

"**Again, it's just a friend, night Rin," **Len said, and Akino heard a door close.

"Uh….um…." Akino couldn't find her voice.

She felt sick…

"**Sorry about that, my sister's usually a heavy sleeper,"** Len laughed.

Akino jumped. His…his _sister_? Len had a sister? Or…was he lying? But, then again, what reason did he have to lie? Akino felt confused now.

"**Akino, you still there?"** the blonde boy's voice rang in her ears.

"Oh, um…yeah, sorry about that. I guess I'm surprised," the small girl decided to say.

"**Surprised that I have a sister?"** Len asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Akino replied.

"**I guess it's a little weird, but she's not all that bad. A little annoying at times but she's got a good heart,"** Len said with a light chuckle.

Akino giggled with him.

"So, are you the older one?" Akino asked, her nerves calming down a bit.

"**Nah, I wish though. Technically, she's the older twin. I don't know how they decide who the older one is in terms of twins,"** the blonde said, taking a bite out of the banana he had grabbed.

"Wait, twins?" Akino gasped in surprise.

"**Yup, twins,"** Len confirmed, grinning over the phone at Akino's reaction.

"I wish I had a brother or sister. At least I'd have someone to talk to while my parents were gone," Akino said, feeling a little sad that she never really got to spend time with her parents when ever they were around.

"**You're more then welcome to come hang out here. I wouldn't mind," **Len offered.

Akino blushed. She was now wondering what it would be like to see Len outside of Darkness Six.

"Well, I have school tomorrow so…"

"**So do I, but I'd like for you to drop by if you can," **the blonde interrupted.

"Well, I guess I can…" Akino hesitated.

"**Great, come tomorrow then. Be sure to come right after classes end."**

The small girl raised a thin brow and could practically see the wide grin spreading across Len's face.

"Why…?" she asked.

"**Because I want to see you in that cute uniform of yours,"** Len smirked.

Akino frowned, but still felt the warm heat growing in her cheeks.

"You are such a pervert…" she murmured

"**I'll see you tomorrow then. It's almost two o'clock and I have a math test early in the morning. Sweet dreams Akino,"** Len's voice turned into a honey dipped whisper near the end before he hung up.

Akino stared at her with wide eyes before flopping down on her bed and throwing her blanket over her head. Her opinion on Len stayed the same, and as firm as ever. The blonde boy was a pervert!

…

….

…..

Sometime during school Len had texted Akino his address. He also said that he really wanted to see her in her uniform. He left a little smiley face and heart at the end of his message. The brown haired girl couldn't believe she was actually going over to the blonde boy's house. Since it was Monday and Akino didn't have any clubs, she couldn't buy any kind of time before she headed over to Len's house.

Akino was surprised that Len was only a train stop away from Lunar Station. The brown haired girl looked at the text on her phone to make sure she was going the right way. She soon found herself in front of a small house built of red-brown bricks. Akino walked up to the door and rang the bell. She could hear music playing from the inside.

Inside the house, Len was cleaning up and fixing his room. His music was blasting but, since it was only about three-thirty in the afternoon, he doubted the neighbors would say anything. As Len jammed to the music and moved his hips, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. It was a text message from Akino.

"**I'm here." **

Len's eyes widened and he grinned like a mad scientist. He turned off his music and bolted down the stairs. He was greeted with the sight of a cute brown haired girl in her uniform, just like he had asked.

"Uh-um…." Akino stammered, looking at the rather extremely happy blonde.

"Hee hee, you came after all," Len's grin widened.

Before Akino could step back, she was pulled into the house and the door closed behind her. She made her bed, might as well sleep in it…

The small girl flushed as Len looked her up and down, walking around her and rubbing his chin in a thinking manner. He really was a pervert….

"S-stop looking at me like that. I'm not even fully in the house yet…" Akino glared, but the blush on her face made her seem as though she was pouting.

Len chuckled and then pulled the small girl close. Her eyes were at least three or four shades of people and she looked so much younger with glasses and her hair up in a ponytail. Len let out another soft chuckle and kissed Akino's cheek. He was happy to see her face color scarlet.

"I'll get some snacks and drinks and we can hang out in my room," the blonde said huskily into the small girl's hair.

If Akino wasn't so dumbstruck, she would have punched Len in the arm. She took off her shoes and finally stepped into the living room. Len's place wasn't small, it was big enough for at least three people to live in. when she turned her head to the left, she saw said blonde going through his fridge with some snacks in his arm. Len noticed and grinned at the small girl.

"My room is on the second floor. There's a little banana shaped sign with my name on it," Len instructed.

Akino nodded and headed upstairs. Just as Len had said, she found a door with a banana shaped sign hanging on the door with said boy's name on it. Next to Len's room was another door with an orange sign and the name 'Rin' written on it. Akino wondered if his sister was home.

"What are you waiting for? Open the door silly."

Akino turned around to see Len standing next to her. She jumped at the sudden closeness. The blonde boy laughed.

"Open the door, I don't want to drop the food," Len laughed.

Akino nodded and opened the door to Len's room.

His room wasn't all that small but Akino was surprised to see how clean it was. His bed was against the wall near the window, he had a desk that seemed as though it doubled as his nightstand with a laptop and some paper and pens on it, there was also a bookcase with CDs and movies and some manga on it.

Len placed the snacks on his desk and flopped his bed with a banana in had and a can of orange soda in the other. Akino stood for a minute before the blonde boy raised a brow at her.

"Um…you can sit down you know…" Len said, eyeing the small girl.

"Oh….um…t-thank you…."

Akino sat on the bed with her hands folded on her lap. She felt embarrassed and unsure about being alone with Len. She turned to ask the blonde boy a question until she found a can of orange soda in her face.

"Uh-umm….."

"Here, I brought these for us, unless you don't like orange. I brought orange, grape, mango, lemon…" Len listed.

"Um… I'll have lemon…" Akino said.

"Really? I didn't think anyone liked lemon. Do you want something to munch on? I got strawberries and pocky, and some sweet cakes."

Akino couldn't help but giggle. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

"I'll have some strawberries," the small girl smiled.

"Mind if I put some music on?" Len asked.

Akino shook her head as she took a bite of a strawberry. Len jumped off his bed and picked up his iPod, running through his songs.

A smooth techno beat filled the room and the sounds of claps mixed in with a girl's voice. The voice was strong and soft. Akino was beginning to like this music after being around Darkness Six.

"What is this called?" Akino asked.

"It's 'Suffocation' by Luka Megurine. I really like her voice and she's a great hostess at Darkness Six," Len answered.

"Huh! You actually know this person?" Akino exclaimed.

"Yeah, she makes a lot of the songs played on Darkness Six's dance floor. This is her newest song. I plan on making my own solo soon," the blonde grinned with pride.

"I've heard your voice before," Akino said, thinking back on when she first heard Len's smooth voice.

Said blonde chuckled and Akino raised a thin brow.

"I meant for you to hear only me. It was part of my….plan to get a hold of you."

Len moved closer to the small girl and ran his ungloved hand across Akino's cheek. Said girl blushed at the soft and warm feel of Len's hand. She cast her eyes down and looked at her hands. Another song started playing, and the same girl began screaming at the beginning before her voice turned soft, gentle.

"This song is called 'For a Sick Boy', it's one of Luka experiments," Len said, pulling Akino's glasses off.

"H-hey, why did you take off my glasses?" Akino asked, looking up at the grinning blonde.

"You look different without them. I think you look cuter with them off. Now, let's see what you look like with your hair down."

Before Akino could protest, Len had already pulled the purple ribbon that was holding the small girl's brown locks up. The blonde boy had a look of surprise on his face and a slight blush across his cheeks. Akino blushed after meeting Len's eyes.

"W-what? Why are you l-looking at me like that?" Akino stammered, leaning back.

"You're so….beautiful…" Len murmured, leaning closer.

Akino panicked and leaned further back until her head hit the mattress. Len hovered over her and another song began to play. It had a jazz feel to it and a young man's voice began to sing, his voice dripping like sweet dark chocolate.

**As our fingertips touch, we look at each other**

**It makes the musical wave ripple**

**As we draw, we are swept**

**And we're relived, oh.**

Akino flushed at the intimate tone in the song and her breath caught in her throat when Len brushed his fingertips against the palm of her hand and then slowly moved them up to lace with her fingers.

**In the weightlessness**

**I won't care to lose my way **

**If you are with me.**

The room looked darker. Was the sun setting? Akino was having a hard time trying to think with those gentle touches to her hand and face distracting her from the world. And the song wasn't helping…

**Don't say anything, just hold on to me**

**No words are needed between us**

**The hidden impulse on my eyelids**

**Don't hold back, I wanna come closer to you**

**I can't promise anything**

**Only my lips know the truth…**

"L….Len…" Akino was hushed by a single finger.

"Don't talk…" Len whispered.

He pulled Akino closer, his warm breath lingering on the small girl's lips. Maybe it was the music clouding him, but he didn't mind. Len just wanted those soft lips again…

**On fast beats**

**Scattering noise,**

**I drive the music shower**

**Let you burst, all wet**

**Then you feel really good, oh.**

Len pressed his body against the small girl lying under him and was excited to hear a small whimper leave her lips. The blonde boy thought of how nice it would be to see Akino after a shower, hair dripping with a towel around her thin body. Len let out a soft moan as he pressed closer.

**Accept all my ardent love**

**Gushing out of my body…**

"L…Len…" Akino whimpered.

She couldn't think at all. Len pressed closer and closer, his knee pushing between her legs. Akino turned her head, averting his gaze, only to gasp when she felt the blonde boy's lips on her neck. This time however, he wasn't as gentle. Len licked a soft patch of skin before biting down. Akino let out a louder gasp and gripped his arms, trying to bring herself back down to earth.

**Hold me so tightly that I can't move at all**

**I'm seeking how to fill in the loneliness**

**That we can't be one**

**I've crazily fallen for you**

**Our breath gets tangled**

**Only my lips know the truth.**

"Akino I…." Len whispered into the small girl's ear.

Akino's purple eyes were met with lidded aqua blue orbs. So soft, so gentle, so tempting that Len was afraid of what he would do. He leaned in closer, their breaths mingling together, their noses brushing. Akino felt like she was floating and falling at the same time.

"Hold me…." Len said. "Tightly…"

**Don't say anything, just hold on to me**

**No words are needed between us**

**The hidden impulse on my eyelids**

**Don't hold back, I wanna come closer to you**

**I can't promise anything**

**Only my lips know the truth… **

Len kissed Akino. The small girl let out a soft moan as the blonde boy holding her pulled her as close as he possibly could. Small hands gripped the back of his shirt, holding on tightly, just like Len had asked.

**Hold me so tightly that I can't move at all**

**I'm seeking how to fill in the loneliness**

**That we can't be one**

**I've crazily fallen for you**

**Our breath gets tangled**

**Only my lips know the truth. **

And just like those sweet lyrics were singing, Len knew he had fallen. Maybe it was a first sight kind of thing. Maybe it had to do with the ever the same day over and over again. He wanted a change, and Akino brought that change.

So he kissed her. Len let his lips move in a rough, needy fashion. He wanted to devour the sweet girl pressed against him and he moaned at the thought of her soft body on his heated skin.

**You pretend to be tough**

**But I know you can't take it anymore**

**So, you may want everything.**

"Akino…" Len murmured against her lips.

His tongue traced along her bottom lip before he slipped the wet muscle inside, taking advantage of the small girl's gasp. She tasted just like the strawberry she ate. She was sweet and had a bitter aftertaste. Oh, how Len loved it.

**Don't say anything**

**Don't hold it back**

**As much as I can't move**

**As much as I'm gonna go crazy….**

"I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> umm...continue...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ray-chan: **took a while, but i finally got to finishing this. now only if i could do that with the rest of my stories T^T. in any case, i hope you enjoy the final chapter of Darkness Six!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.6 – Bliss<strong>

"Remember that solo song I told you about?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well…. Darkness Six decided that they wanted to play the song I made as the clubs newest hit."

"Really? That sounds exciting! So, you're song is going to be played on the dance floor. I'm sure everyone will love it."

"Akino….."

"Hm…what?

"I… I want you to come to Darkness Six next Saturday…."

"H-huh! You're asking me to come?"

"I want you to hear the song! You have to come…..please…."

…

….

…..

That was the conversation that went on after Len had dragged Akino into a kissing session for nearly an hour. Akino had to stop Len because he had gone a _bit_ too far when his hand slid up the small girl's school shirt.

Later, the blonde had taken Akino home. The brown haired girl was rather scared that her parents might be home and told Len just to leave her at the front gate, but the blue eyed boy wasn't letting that happen. He grinned and took hold of Akino's hand, walking her to her front door.

"I'll come next Saturday…."

That was Akino's answer. She didn't know why she said yes. Maybe it was the fact that she started liking Darkness Six. And maybe it had something to do with liking Len. Said boy smiled gently at her, making Akino's cheeks dust a shade darker.

Len pulled Akino into another kiss before he ran off.

…

Akino was dazed. She didn't pay any attention in class and stared out the window.

"Urahhh! If I keep this up I'll fall behind!" Akino yelled at herself, pulling at her hair.

During break Akino was able to copy Miku's notes. The brown haired girl was happy that she and her friend were talking again.

"I'm going to the girls' room; I need to fix my makeup. I'll be back in a bit," Miku said.

"Okay," Akino replied.

The small girl continued copying notes until she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around to look, her eyes went as wide as plates.

Behind Akino was the senior Miyako Ogawa. Her wavy crimson locks were tied in her own style of ponytail and her turquoise eyes gleamed. Akino abruptly stood and bowed at her upperclassman. The older girl let out a soft giggle.

"No need to be so shocked and formal. Are you Akino Kisetsu?" Miyako asked.

"Y-yes! H-how can I help you Ogawa-senpai?" Akino blabbered.

The crimson haired girl laughed.

"Call me Miyako, I feel old if you call me that."

"Uh….o-okay….i-is there something you need from me…Miyako-san?" the small girl asked, iffy about calling an upperclassman by her name.

Miyako reached into her skirt pocket and then grabbed Akino's hand, placing what felt like paper in her palm. The crimson haired girl wore a smirk.

"This is for next week. It may be a bit early but I like to plan ahead. This is a special event after all."

Akino was shocked, beyond shocked! Was she in the wrong to think that Miyako knew about Darkness Six? Or was that jumping the gun?

Said girl moved close to Akino's ear and whispered.

"He said to come in this school uniform. I have to agree, you look very cute."

When Miyako pulled away, she smiled brightly like she had just shared her secret crush. Akino could feel eyes on them and felt very uncomfortable

"Be sure not to tell okay? I'm counting on you Aki-chan!"

With that, Miyako waved off as if the two had known each other for the whole school year. When Miku came back she asked why Akino was so red in the face.

…

During the week Akino's heart was excited. The paper Miyako had given her, and later in the day Miku, was an invitation to Darkness Six's first live concert. Len's song wasn't just going to be on the dance floor, he would be up on stage singing! When Akino returned home, she texted the blonde boy.

"**Yup, I'll be singing. So, you got the invitation then,"** Len replied.

Akino still couldn't believe it. She wondered what Darkness Six would look like during a concert. She was taken from her thoughts when Len sent her another message.

"**Don't come over, kay? I want to wait to see you on Saturday."**

Akino was confused by the text. So, Len didn't want to see her until the day of the concert?

When the small girl texted the question, Len said yes, with a smiley face at the end.

"Why?" Akino asked.

"**You'll see…"**

That was Len's last text message.

At first Akino was worried, but then she found she had no reason to be. She found herself eager to see Len as the days grew closer to the upcoming Saturday.

But when Friday, the day before the concert, came rolling by…

"Akino, we need to talk," said girl's father in a stern voice.

Akino's parents looked unhappy, very unhappy.

...

...

...

"What's wrong? Why do you look so upset?" Akino asked.

"Sit down young lady!" her mother yelled.

The small girl jumped at the sudden rise of tone and quickly sat down. Her father rubbed the bridge of his nose and began to speak.

"Young lady, who were you with last Monday?" Akino's father asked.

"Uh….w-with a friend…." Akino muttered.

She already didn't like where this was going.

"_Who_?" her father emphasized.

"A-a friend from school. He-he was just walking me home…" Akino replied with a shaky voice.

"At _one_ in the morning?" her mother cried. "Who on earth is this….._boy_ you are hanging around with till one in the morning?"

"Is he the one you've been with instead of Miku?" Akino's father raged after her mother.

"He….he's just a friend…" Akino tried saying.

"That's not what I'm hearing from Leon! If this boy is just a friend why did he kiss you?"

The color in Akino's face drained. Damn that butler…. She had no way out.

"Answer me Akino!" her father yelled.

"W-why does it matter? At least he walked me home!" Akino yelled back.

"How dare you raise your voice to us!" her mother cried.

"You are grounded, do you hear me!" Akino's father declared. "Tomorrow, Leon will pick you up from school. And if you go to your club activities to try and buy time I'm getting the belt out…"

Akino sank at her father's dark tone.

Later in the night, Akino stole back her phone after her father took it and tried calling Len.

"Len please pick up…" Akino pleaded.

There was no answer.

Akino tried calling Miku, but the blue-green haired girl was a deep sleeper. The small girl dreaded tomorrow…..

But she was going to think of a plan. A way out.

…

….

…..

"Let's ditch during lunch!" Akino exclaimed during break.

Her friend Miku looked at her with wide eyes. When did Akino ever want to cut class?

"Aki-chan….is everything okay?" Miku asked slowly.

Akino's faked smile disappeared and she told Miku of her problem.

"How did they find out about Len?" Miku asked, shocked.

"He….walked me home. I told him not to but he did and then the family butler saw us. I already stole my phone back so I'm already putting myself in bigger trouble. I told Len that I'd be there…" Akino murmured the last part, looking down at her hands.

Miku thought for a moment. Darkness Six didn't open until six and the two would have to wonder around if they ditched lunch period. The pigtailed girl thought of places they could go.

"I'll try calling Kaito, maybe he can help us," Miku suggested.

"Kaito gave you his number?" Akino gasped in surprise.

Miku smiled as she pulled out her cell phone.

…

It was lunch hour, and the two girls made their escape out the back door in the gym. Akino grabbed her friend before they could move to the front.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"That's my dad's car. I bet he and Leon are in there…." Akino whispered out.

"So what should we do? Should we sneak over to the track field and make a break for it there?"

Akino thought about the plan. It was their best shoot and at least her dad wouldn't be able to see them if they went to the track. The small girl nodded to her friend and they made their way to the school's track field.

Akino's heart was pounding. She and Miku ran across the field as fast as they could and even jumped the fence. Akino had never felt anything so thrilling in her life. Running away from her parents, ditching school, going to see Len even though she was grounded; it felt amazing.

The girls had to take a train that was further away from the one they usually took but it was fine. As Akino eased herself into the seat, she felt free.

…

The girls meet up with Kaito at Lunar Station and Akino was surprised at his appearance. He had on a cool gray coat with a blue scarf around his neck and brown slacks with warm gray boots.

Miku ran up to the blue haired male and hugged him tight. Akino smiled when the warm embrace was retuned with a warm smile from Kaito. The girl's were allowed to stay at Kaito's until it was time for the concert. The blue haired young man had to leave at around five-thirty to help set up and prepare for the night.

"Do you want to leave at six-thirty?" Miku asked.

"Yeah sure…what time does the concert start?" Akino asked, her hands shaking.

Miku giggled.

"Are you that excited to see Len?"

Akino blushed but didn't answer.

…

….

…..

"Welcome ladies, to Darkness Six."

Ted's smile was sly and bright. He had heard from Kaito what the two girls had done. He was rather impressed. He offered the girl's a place to freshen up and had their uniforms washed, since they had been running. Once clean and fresh, Ted led the two girls behind the black curtain, and into the new Darkness Six.

Miku beamed and Akino stood dumbfounded. The stage that usually held the speakers and lights was replaced with a think, red, velvet curtain. The lights flashed red and yellow and a shade of magenta. It felt like the first time the browned haired girl came here.

When Akino turned toward Miku, she found that her friend was running off with Kaito. Yup, it felt just like the first time.

"Here early I see," came a sweet and mature voice.

Akino turned around to see Miyako and beside her was a young man with violet hair and eyes that seemed to be changing from green to blue to purple. Mikyko was dressed in a tight black dress that came to her knees with dark blue lace wrapping around her left leg. Her crimson hair was down, showing off their wavy beauty. The man beside her wore a silk black dress shirt with the buttons undone and showing off a well toned chest. He wore cool gray dress pants with a dark purple sash around his waist.

Akino blushed at the couple. They looked so gorgeous together. Miyako giggled at the small girl's red face.

"Kaito told me of your ordeal. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask," the crimson haired girl smiled. "By the way, this is Gakupo, my lover."

Akino flushed another shade darker. Gakupo walked up to the small girl, lifted her hand, and kissed the back. His smile would make any girl melt.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Akino Kisetsu. I'm the owner of Darkness Six, as well as Len's Boss. I hope you have a wonderful time."

Miyako winked at the flushed girl as the two walked off.

…

The lights dimmed and the smell of apples and cherries filled her senses. The music began to play, soft and growing, stronger, stronger. The lights dimmed off, and then…..

_BAM_

The music roared in her ears and everyone began bouncing up and down. And then a voice came into her ears….

**Repeating things everyday**

She could hear him. His voice was smooth, clear, and full of passion.

**This is not what I hope for**

She couldn't see him, but she didn't need to. She could feel it.

**I want a 'feeling' different from a thrill**

The words of the song were like none she had ever heard. It reminded her of something.

**Anyone else think this is what they want**

His words are what caught Akino's attention and he had only started singing…

**It won't be that hard at all**

Strong. They were strong words.

**The balance we maintained….**

It's as though…

…**should be destroyed a bit.**

…he was singing for every one here.

**Even now nothing changes…**

**I'll throw out my feelings NG**

That's what it felt like.

**I'll live on the dark side**

**And enjoy myself a bit more**

This is what real passion felt like.

**Get used to this honesty…see reality**

**This feeling's still 'new' after the dawn**

**Because there are no words to describe this…**

**Try to feel it with your body!**

The curtains had flung open without Akino realizing. Len's voice rang loud and strong in her ear. Pounding and screaming with passion. Akino stared, eyes wide at the display. The blonde boy danced, swaying with the chorus and reaching out his hand. Akino wanted to reach for him.

**There are many shades of black**

**Restless people can't see them**

Akino could barely think.

**If one from the radio sees them**

**Any shade becomes full color**

But, she had a feeling….

**Getting sick of my boss…**

**Not saving up my money…**

..that this song…

**Even now what changed?**

'**Six styles' for you who can't decide**

…was about Darkness Six itself.

**I'll go on and live now as the honest 'me'**

**I'm the same 'me' as yesterday, but…**

**My 'everyday' has changed**

**Because there are no words to describe this…**

She felt arms around her body. The smell was familiar, the feel. His voice was a strong whisper in her ear even though she was sure he was on stage singing his heart out.

**Try to feel it with your body!**

There was nothing. It was only them. They were the only two on the dance floor. They were the only two standing still while everyone else bounced and screamed to the music. Len held Akino tight against him. He felt so…warm. He felt different.

"I'll take you away…" Len whispered.

He pulled off those silly glasses and kissed Akino. He stole her lips with need and passion behind his.

"I'll make you mine…."

…

Everything was hot.

Her body trembled and sweat coated her forehead. She gripped and held onto him. She pulled at his blonde locks and crawled down his bare back. He felt so hot. His skin was burning her to the very core.

"L…..Len…!" she gasped.

Don't think…" said boy groaned.

He was at the end of his rope. He could take no more. He wanted her; he wanted Akino, here and now in this hidden room. Her body was as soft as in his dreams, her skin was fresh, and her lips were swollen from the rough and needy kisses he had given her. He had fallen…

"Len….Len…."

"Feel it with your body…"

But, if Len had fallen into the six styles of darkness, it was worth dragging Akino with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> and that's it! hope this wasn't too bad, i actually finished this story a little over last year and just kept forgetting to post the rest. same probably goes for the others *sighs* this is what my mind does to me T^T hope you all enjoyed this, even though this person here is slightly crazy!

**Requests?: **yes as strange as it sounds i'm taking requests. music is another passion of mine and that's how i make stories. so, if you have a song that i could make a one shot or short story out of, send me a note, PM, what ever works. i'll also be continuing on some stuff i left undone, be sure to look forward to that.

okay, see you guys later ^o^ ja~ne

owari.


End file.
